Teamwork is Magic Part 2
Teamwork is Magic Part 2 is the 2nd episode of Season 1. Summary Nightmarina is freed from her imprisonment and begins to shroud the island in eternal darkness and sorrow. Lief and his new friends must find the Elements of Teamwork to stop Nightmarina and save Princess Marillia. Plot Introduction At the castle's library, Lief and his friends find a book about The Elements of Teamwork. They learn that the elements of faithfulness, love, beauty, courage, hope, humor, and friendship are known, but the eighth is a mystery. The book also says that the Elements are stored in the royal ballerina sisters' castle in the Blacktorn Forest. The Hub characters decide to look for the Elements but are unaware that Nightmarina has been listening to their conversation the whole time. The cliff: element of faithfulness The Hub characters enter the Blackthorn Forest. When they are walking on a mountainside, a cloud of purple smoke triggers a landslide. Bettyand Robbie catch Yawp, Dander, Strawberry, and Lucky, but Lief slides to the edge of a steep cliff. Dennis assures Lief that he will be safe if he lets go of the cliff. Lief lets go, and Robbie and Betty catch him. The Cerberus: element of love An angry Cerberus confronts the Hub characters. When the other Hub characters try to forcefully subdue it, Strawberry tells them to stop. She kindly approaches the Cerberus. It shows her a thorn stuck in its paw. She removes the thorn and the grateful Cerberus licks her hair. The thorn dissolves into purple smoke, which zooms away. The Venus Flytrap: element of courage The cloud of purple smoke wakes up a sleeping Venus Flytrap and it starts grabbing some of the Hub characters . All the Hub characters were caught it it's vines except for Robbie, who used Lief's sword when Lief dropped it, and then used it to chop all the vines and set all his friends free. After wiping some plant slime off him, Lief thanks Robbie as Robbie gives him his sword back and they were back on track. The rose queen: element of beauty The Hub characters come across a rose garden. The rose queen is upset that a "tacky little cloud of purple smoke" whisked by and tore off her makeup. Betty generously donates one of the rose queen's roses and attaches it to her hair. Then says that true beauty doesn't come from makeup, but it comes from within yourself leaving the rose queen smiling thankfully and she generously lets the Hub characters pass her rose garden. The Gloomy Gatekeeper: element of humor When the castle ruins come into view, Lief races excitedly toward them but nearly crashes into a gate. As the Hub characters discover, the gate is guarded by a Gatekeeper who looked kind of gloomy. Reluctantly, Yawp and Dander decided to put on a comedy show much to Lief's dismay, but to his and his friends' amazement, the Gatekeeper began to snicker, and then burst into laughter! After calming down his laughter, the Gatekeeper thanks Yawp and Dander for the show and then unlocks the gates to let the friends through. The Tricky Puzzle: element of hope Inside the castle entrance, the way to the elements was blocked by some kind of puzzle. Dennis steps up to solve the puzzle, but can't seem to solve it. Then Robbie decides to solve it, but like Dennis, he couldn't solve it either. Finally, Lucky was up and without giving up hope, he solved the puzzle in seconds flat! The wall moves down as Lucky's friends cheered and then went up to get the elements. The Spell: element of friendship When the Hub characters were getting closer to the elements, the blue fog creates some kind of fighting spell that affects all the Hub characters except Twilight. As they were fighting, Twilight quickly breaks the spell with her magic of friendship and after it was broken, they thanked Twilight for breaking it and they apologized each other for fighting as they made their way into the room that held the elements. Nightmarina: element of teamwork The Hub characters enter the room and find seven stone orbs, which Lief believes are the first seven Elements of Teamwork. Nightmarina creates a purple whirlwind that teleports Lief and the orbs to another tower. Nightmarina and Lief face off, resulting in Nightmarina shattering the orbs in front of him. The seven Hub characters run into the hall and comfort Lief. Lief realizes that the spirits of the Elements are present, and he explains how his friends represent the elements of faithfulness, love, beauty, courage, hope, humor, and friendship. The fragments of the orbs begin to circle the friends. A stone orb magically appears over Lief, and he declares: "You see, Nightmarina, when those Elements are ignited by the... the ''spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the eighth element: the element of... teamwork!''-Lief The orb fragments form golden jeweled necklaces on the seven friends' necks, and Lief's orb becomes a crown. The Elements glow and the Hub characters are lifted into the air. A purple and white-colored double helix envelopes Nightmarina, and the room is flooded with light. When the light fades, the friends discover that the gems on their necklaces match their personalities. Princess Marillia appears with the sunrise and explains that Lief had the magic to defeat Nightmarina as long as he let true friendship and teamwork into his heart. Nightmarina returns to her original form, Princess Marina. The friends learn that Marina is Marillia's younger sister, and the sisters reconcile and reunite after one thousand years of separation. Lief's new mission Back in Hub City, Yawp and Dander throws a party to celebrate the royal sisters' reunion. When Lief tells Marillia that he doesn't want to leave his new friends, Marillia gives him a new mission: to continue studying the magic of teamwork and friendship in Hub City and report back his findings. Lief promises to study harder than ever, much to the delight of his new friends and the citizens of Hub City.his Characters shown in this episode *Lief *Jasmine *Barda *Filli *Kree *Dennis *Strawberry Shortcake *Lucky *Robbie Shippton *Twilight Sparkle *Yawp *Betty Barrett *Dander Trivia * This episode is similar to Friendship is Magic Part 2 from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. * The Elements of Teamwork have the same powers as The Elements of Harmony. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Lief episodes Category:Jasmine episodes Category:Dennis episodes Category:Strawberry Shortcake episodes Category:Episodes based on cartoons Category:Episodes that need a transcript started